Viviendo un Sueño Ageno
by damydark
Summary: -¡¿Qué plantaste falsos recuerdos y me enamoraste!-me da la cara de golpe y puedo ver lagrimitas traicioneras en sus ojos que tienen el Byakugan activado, se ve tan triste, dolida y afligida tratando de estar molesta o furiosa pero sin poder lograrlo gracias a su forma tan pura de ser-Me engañaste Neji…
1. Prologo

Viviendo un sueño ajeno

N/A: lo sé lo sé, aun no termino mis demás historias y ya ando aventándome otra, pero déjenme decirles que ya tengo muchos borradores y solo queda pasarlos a máquina y darles retoque para que vayan saliendo. Y pues este es un fic de Neji y Hinata, tendrán que tenerme paciencia para las actualizaciones pero eso si, ya sea pase un año o dos o hasta 5 no dejare este fic sin final eso se los prometo.

-Hinata-sama…su padre le habla…-me apoye un poco en la puerta de su habitación, mi voz sonaba tímida, avergonzada y débil, pero porque así me sentía; tímido por llamarle luego de todos los acontecimientos en los que ambos no involucramos, más yo claro, porque caí en mi egoísmo y ambición por querer poseer aquello que no estaba destinado a mí.

-Gracias Neji, enseguida voy-su voz sonaba dura y sin sentimiento pero sin perder un tono triste que me hacía fruncir el ceño en señal de igual tristeza, además de aquella timidez de la que trataba de deshacerse casi con éxito-no es necesario que esperes a que salga, puedo ir por mí misma a donde mi padre-mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras apretaba los ojos avergonzado.

-Hai, Hinata-sama ¿Necesita algo antes que me retire?-apoye las manos en la puerta imaginando lo penoso y necesitado que debía de verme en esta posición, suplicándole a quien alguna vez humille, supere e ice que me suplicara, la ironía de las cosas, yo era el débil, yo era la deshonra de esta familia, un jounin a un sinfín de enemigos sin miedo o titubeos pero que frente de su primita le temblaba las rodillas.

-Nada, puedes retirarte-deslizo la puerta de golpe y salió con la mirada en el piso evitando la mía, tenía tantas ganas de sujetarla y abrazarme a ella, pienso en todo lo que pasamos, tantas situaciones que compartimos, el como la pase tan bien con ella y estoy seguro que igual ella conmigo, sacudo la cabeza, estaba perdiendo el tiempo a lo estúpido; la tome de la muñeca antes que se alejara más y volviera a dejarme solo como el día de ayer. No trata de zafarse de mi agarre y eso me dio algo de confianza para hablarle, aun que seguía dándome la espalda.

-Necesito que hablemos Hinata.

-No tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

-¡Sí que lo hay!-baje la mirada mientras la soltaba-quiero explicarte porque hice todo esto.

-Me quedo claro ese día en el dojo Neji…-veo que inclinaba la cabeza y juraría que está sollozando-si no puedo completar entrenamientos tan sencillos no merezco ser la líder de este clan…lo comprendo Neji…todo fue por mi bien, lo hiciste para que yo conservara mi puesto como heredera, tú y mi padre fueron…eso fue atento de parte de ambos, pensaron precisamente en que yo no me sintiera mal u obligada intentando que todo se diera con naturalidad…tu mereces ser el futuro líder Neji…aprovecharon la situación para darte a ti el título que merecías y que yo conservara mi derecho como heredera.

-Hinata estas equivocada…no fue por eso que…

-¡¿Qué plantaste falsos recuerdos y me enamoraste?!-me da la cara de golpe y puedo ver lagrimitas traicioneras en sus ojos que tienen el Byakugan activo, se ve tan triste, dolida y afligida tratando de estar molesta o furiosa pero sin poder lograrlo gracias a su forma tan pura de ser-Me engañaste Neji…

-…-no encuentro palabras, me deja con un extraño nudo en la garganta.

-Oto-san espera por mi propuesta…le explicare todo a Naruto-kun en cuanto termine mi audiencia con él, espero comprenda y me vuelve a ofrecer su propuesta…de ser así se lo are saber a Oto-sam que él y yo somos…novios-mi corazón se aflige de solo escuchar eso, pero puedo notar, muy nítidamente, que lo dijo con un poco de molestia. Ella y Naruto novios, Naruto era el Hokague en entrenamiento, Hiashi-sama no desaprovecharía una propuesta como esa de parte de su primogénita, ella a la larga se casaría con él trayendo honor al clan… ¡no podía permitir eso! Me arme de valor y alzo la mirada con los puños apretados.

-¡Hinata yo no me aproveche! ¡Todo fue real! ¡Enserio son verdaderos mis sentimientos hacia ti y quiero que me elijas! ¡Necesito que lo agás! ¡Perdón si te hice eso, pero no veía otra forma de acercarme a ti!-grite todos mis sentimientos, al abrir los ojos me descubrí por el pasillo, desconociendo hace cuanto ella ya se había ido- Esto no está bien…no...no…-corrí a toda velocidad buscando a esa chica.

N/A: Dejenme sus comentarios, quisiera saber si hize algo mal, es mi primer fic de estos primitos y espero saber que opinan.


	2. Capitulo 1 El Dojo

El Dojo

N/A:holi holi que haciendo? Pues yo me reporto con este nuevo cap, para ver si obtiene tantos comentarios como para que su autora le siga publicando ^w^ ustedes deciden si tiene futuro o le paro y ahora, con la historia. Ah por sierto, toda la historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Neji, por si las dudas eh.

Me encuentro en la rama de un árbol, en el patio olvidado de la mansión del "Prodigioso clan Hyuga", nótese un poco el sarcasmo, a esta edad ya no albergo ningún odio hacia ellos, aunque me sigue molestando las maneras en como tratan a la rama secundaría, un problema que prometo arreglar como sea y a cualquier medio.

Desde mi posición puedo ver a mi prima entrenando, sus ojos iguales a los míos, la heredera del clan, como siempre entrenando, haciéndose más fuerte, daba golpes a un árbol cerca de un viejo arbusto; por mí estaba bien, quizás con un poco de suerte ella se hiciera fuerte y le dejaran como cabeza del clan, que fuera quien hiciera el cambio, pero la cosa no es tan fácil, yo a la vez tengo mis dudas, no eh visto que Hiashi la tome muy en cuenta, bueno quizás si entrenara tantas veces como hizo Rock Lee.

Bueno da igual, no puedo dejar todo el futuro del clan en sus hombros, pero seguro en un par de años será la mejor heredera que el clan haya tenido alguna vez, sí, en un par de años, el tiempo al tiempo, pues debajo de esa fachada de mujer valiente sigue viviendo una niña que solo quiere correr, sonrió y me recargo en el tronco, quiero cerrar los ojos un rato pero la exclamación de la pequeña Hinata hace que abra los ojos.

-Auch-creo le pego muy fuerte al tronco, una rama se ha roto y callo sobre el arbusto, noto que le rasguño un poco el brazo, estoy dispuesto a bajar pero me detengo a escucharla y ver que hace a continuación-oh no, si se queda así se arruinara el arbusto-ay señorita Hinata, siempre preocupándote por otras cosas y personas antes que por ti, pero es admirable ese gesto, de estar en tu lugar ya hubiera roto 5 veces ese tronco y asado barbacoa con su leña.

Bueno, no veo de que preocuparme, sé que ella sabe cuidarse sola, seguro y si le ofrezco ayuda las aceptara, pero en el fondo pensara que desconfió de su capacidad de actuar, bueno de todas maneras hay que tener un ojo sobre ella y…auch eso debió dolerle, no se dio cuenta que el arbusto le daría en la cara si quitaba la rama, niego con la cabeza, esa princesita no tiene remedio.

-¡Oh! Me dolió-sí, igual me hubiera dolido de recibir un golpe de una rama en la cara, y sin contar con todo ese polen que le cayó en sus ojos, los Hyuga somos muy delicados con nuestros ojos. Bueno con que se limpie con la manga de su chamarra y no las manos todo bien, vuelvo a mi momento de descanso.

Otro ruido me hace soltar un gruñido, al parecer se golpeó con el escalón y cayó al suelo, menos mal que metió las manos; miro al cielo y veo por la posición del sol, seguro Hiashi-sama estará esperándome en su despacho, ayer me pidió que fuera al medio día. Pero no puedo dejarla de esa manera, entro a la mansión para que no sospeche que la estuve viendo desde el árbol.

-Señorita Hinata ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?-sé que es tonto preguntar luego de ver cuantos golpes se llevó, pero debo fingir un rato.

La veo dar un respingo, que extraño, que sepa debía de haberme visto venir. Aún está apoyada en sus manos en el escalón que da al patio sin levantarse.

-Sí, Neji-nii-sam, estoy bien, solo tropecé, descuida no me pasa nada-me sonríe al verme, yo trato de hacerlo igual por su entusiasmo y espíritu, le admiro eso, que los golpes no le quebrantan el espíritu y…un momento, sus ojos no están normales, si bien el Byakugan hace que la venas de nuestros ojos salten y se tensen, el color blanco no se pierde y los ojos de la señorita Hinata estan rojos e irritados a simple vista.

-Señorita Hinata, sus ojos están muy rojos-no quería parecer tonto, pues seguro y ella ya lo sabía, pero es que apenas y lo note.

-Ah es que mantuve activo el byakugan y se me cansaron un poco los ojos, debe ser el calor-admito que el verano en Konoha es caliente pero ella actuaba raro, bueno con esa enorme chamarra quien no iba caer de insolación.

-Quítese la chamarra y refrésquese, iré por un té, con ello se sentirá mejor-no espere a que aceptara, me le acerque por detrás y le quite esa enorme chamarra dejándola solo con su camisa de rejillas, ella se tapó con los brazos, ¿Piensa que me le abalanzare enzima? Venga es muy hermosa pero…sé respetar a las damas.

-No es necesario Nii-sam.

-Insisto, espere aquí un momento, hablo con Hiasi-sama y vuelvo de inmediato con su té. Cierro sus ojos un rato, no tardare.

Me retiro a paso apresurado, el escozor era algo muy fuerte en los ojos Hyuga, y seguro ella lo estaba sufriendo, me apresurare con mi tío y le llevare algo para que sus ojos se relajen. En un minuto toco la puerta de la habitación de mi tío.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Hiashi-sama, Ne…-pero no puedo terminar de hablar porque mi tío abre rápido la puerta corrediza y me jala de las ropas dentro de su habitación.

-Silencio Neji, nadie debe saber que estas aquí ¿Alguien te vio caminar hasta acá?

-Nadie Hiashi-sama-no puedo evitar que un nerviosismo me entre al ver a mi tío, uno de los hombres más serios y estoicos que conozco actuando de esa forma.

-¿No le dijiste a nadie que vendrías aquí?

-Solo a su hija, Hinata-sama-se me acerca demasiado y habla en susurros, esta algo paranoico pero no puedo decirlo.

-Debes convencerla de que no le diga a nadie, ¿entendido?-me tomo del brazo y me llevo frente a un librero, del que jalo un pequeño tomo de pasta verde, de esos que parecen aburridos de solo verlos, no es que no lea, pero no me agradan algunos géneros; enfrente de nosotros se abrió un pequeño pasadizo a una habitación iluminada, en medio una mesa con un par de sillas.

-Hiashi-sama, ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Primero, Neji, soy tú tío antes que nada-me toma de los hombros y no puedo evitar sentirme su sobrino, el un hombre y líder de clan, el jefe y yo, un joven de aun 17 casi 18 pero que sigue siendo de una estatura menor que él, hijo de su hermano-así que mientras estemos en esto, dime tío hijo-me frota la cabeza con una fuerte y callosa mano, supongo que para mostrar un gesto familiar, lo que me hace sentir como un crio de 13 años con una sonrisa en su cara, y hasta ese instante me doy cuenta de cuanto hubiera deseado esos gestos tiempo atrás al sentirme solo y sin nadie para mí-y en segundo, Neji, quiero que tú seas el líder de este clan.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?

-Como oíste hijo, quiero que tú seas el líder del clan, es el lugar que a ti te corresponde al ser el Hyuga más fuerte de todos. Incluso más que este viejo.

-Hiashi-sama-me vio con el ceño fruncido-perdón tío-me mostro una sonrisa y una gota callo por mi sien-es un gran honor esto pero ¿Y sus hijas? ¿Y Hinata-sama?-ella aun es la heredera, aun si no convence al consejo, es la heredera por derecho de nacimiento.

-De eso quiero hablarte Neji… ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar?

-Explíquese…-algo no me da buena espina.

-A Hinata le revocaran el derecho que por nacimiento le pertenece en caso de que no cumpla con las expectativas del consejo en una hora.

-¿A qué se refiere?-mis ojos se abren un poco más de la sorpresa.

-El consejo quiere evaluar el entrenamiento de Hinata, si la consideran aun débil, es posible que le quiten su puesto de heredera, y no solo a ella, también a Hanabi.

-Entonces… ¿Quién sería el próximo líder?

-Quizás uno de los hijos de algún miembro del consejo…-vi a Hiashi-sama muy afligido, no entendí como es que todo eso podía pasar.

-Pero usted es el líder del clan tío, ¿Cómo puede permitir que hagan lo que se les venga en gana?

-Un líder dirige a su clan y su palabra es ley, eso es cierto, pero si este ya no está conforme tienen el derecho de cambiar al líder o a los herederos; el consejo opina que los genes de mi hija y su educación no son suficientes para estar a la cabeza de todo la familia…-veo que baja la mirada culpándose por la posición en la que se encontraban sus dos tesoros por su culpa-si llega a fallar en la prueba de hoy…no solo le quitaran el lugar como heredera sino que…la sellaran como miembro del Bouke…-su puño se cierra fuerte y golpea la mesa, de solo imaginarme a Hinata sufriendo el sellado se me encoje el corazón, debía verla, ayudarla en lo que pudiera-Neji…si te llegas a casar con una de mis hijas…tú serías el líder y heredero directo, yo te apoyaría frente al consejo y sé que muchos del Bouke también, nadie iría en contra, y de querer pelear por el puesto, tú ganarías sin dudas.

-Pero Hiashi-sama… ¿una de sus hijas?

-Sé que es complicado, pero Hinata aceptaría si se lo ordeno y Hanabi cumpliría lo que le pidiese sin dudarlo.

-¡No estés tan seguro Otou-san! ¡Yo no me caso con ese vejestorio ni a punta de sellados!

-¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi-sama!-dijimos a la vez, esa chiquilla malcriada estaba acostada en una biga del techo, ni mi tío ni yo la notamos.

-One-san no aceptaría…está enamorada de ese rubio jinchuriki y yo mucho menos.

-¿El que está entrenando para las pruebas de ser el próximo Hokague?-pregunta mi tío.

-El mismo.

-Eso no importa, si sabe lo que le espera de rechazar a Neji…

-No conoces a Hinata padre, ella abandonaría gustosa su puesto de heredera.

-¡¿Pero que le sellen?!-estaba encolerizado, no puedo creer que la señorita Hinata permitiría que la sellaran solo por estar con ese baka ¿Y cómo era eso que soy un vejestorio? Aun soy muy joven, ni si quiera me han salido canas. Internamente estoy llorando por lo que me dijo mi prima, eso es un golpe muy fuerte para mi orgullo.

-Gustosa aceptaría igual…-la chiquilla se cruzó de brazos y vi su expresión seria, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de que sellaran a su hermana.

-Hiashi-sama, en caso de que Hinata-sama llegara a fallar en la evaluación del consejo…

-Invocaría a una reunión para expresar nuestros planes Neji…mañana a primera hora, por eso mismo quiero que aceptes desposarla hijo, al tenerte a ti como esposo nadie se interpondría y tampoco le negarían su puesto como heredera, las ramas secundaria y principal ya no existirían, por fin seríamos el clan Hyuga, una verdadera familia-mientras decía todo eso me abrazaba por el cuello impidiendo que yo respiraba, creo que mi tío se ha encontrado con Gay-sensei.

-No están pensando en lo que Hinata-nee-sam desea, ¿No han pensado en que ella no querría ser líder del clan si con eso se casa con un hombre al que no ama?-eso me dolió aunque no lo admita, Hanabi tenía un punto, ella y yo no teníamos un relación amorosa.

-Es por su bien, además, Neji merece ese puesto, más que cualquier niño mimado del souke. El merece ser el líder de todo el prominente clan Hyuga, ser llamado Neji-sama-la sola idea me hizo pensarlo más detalladamente, yo líder del clan…ya no Neji haz esto, Neji deja de entrenar y lava el baño, no más Neji haz la cena, Neji dale de comer papilla a los ancianos, no más ordenes de los alzados de la rama principal, sería el heredero y próximo líder del clan…aprieto mi puño con una sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro.

-Hinata no se los perdonaría a ninguno de los dos…-eso era verdad, estábamos haciendo planes sin el consentimiento de mi prima…y eso estaba mal…pero la oferta era tan tentadora…no sé qué elegir…estoy entre la espada y la pared.

-Hiashi-sama…

-¡Neji que me digas tío!

-Tío Hiashi…es una oferta muy tentadora pero…está mal lo que hacemos…no podemos decidir la vida de Hinata-sama así como así. Disculpe pero creo que debemos esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla ella en la evaluación de hoy, estoy muy seguro que nos sorprenderá y nosotros nos habremos preocupado por nada-es verdad, la señorita Hinata no puede hacerlo mal, ella era una grandiosa kunoichi y no dejaría que el consejo pensara lo contrario, no más.

-¿Seguro Neji?

-Estoy seguro, me teñiría el pelo de no estarlo-sonreí confiado- pondría las manos al fuego por ella, ha mejorado mucho y no es la niña que era antes, ella lo hará bien, dejara impresionados a todos los del consejo, estoy seguro de eso.

.Neji-nii-sam firma aquí por favor.

-Claro Hanabi-sama-le firme rápido-¿Qué es? ¿Copio todo y se lo entregara a Hinata-sama para que sepa de nuestro apoyo?

-No, es un contrato donde tu estas obligado a teñirte el pelo en caso de que Hinata haga otra de sus torpezas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Deme eso!-trate de arrebatarle el papel pero me dio un puntapié en la espinilla que me hizo agarrarla del dolor, ni bien me recupere la agarre de los cachetes jalándoselos y hundiéndole un dedo en sus mejillas.

-¡Papá! ¡Neji me está molestando!-que chiquilla tan latosa.

-Neji-mi tío hablo con gran parsimonia y un tono serio en la voz, alzando un dedo dijo-no la molestes-¡¿Quién es este tipo y que hizo con mi cruel y serio tío Hiashi?!

-¡Tío, Hanabi me obligara a teñirme el pelo!-bueno…yo tampoco estoy orgulloso de mi actitud pero si esta mocosa puede ¿Por qué yo no?

-Neji…está en el contrato-¡vi que sonrió detrás de su taza de té!

-Qué más da, ustedes se tragaran sus palabras al ver a Hinata-sama, ella ha entrenado mucho, yo mismo la eh ayudado, será la mejor heredera que todo este clan haya tenido alguna vez-sin más me retiro, deje sola a la señorita Hinata y tenemos que comenzar a entrenar, pronto los del consejo llegaran a evaluarla, estoy seguro que lo hará bien.

Listo, no tarde ni unos minutos y ya tengo el té, lo pongo en una bandeja como ella hace cuando entrenamos y me dirijo a donde el patio; está sentada en el borde de madera, a su lado permanece esa chamarra fea que le cubre su lindo cuerpo, observa hacia adelante, no sé como pero verla de esa forma me deja una sensación de tranquilidad, siempre que voy donde ella me empiezo a sentir así, puedo pensar sin molestia o sin estar pendiente de mis formas de actuar, ella no es una Bouke, quizás pertenezca a la rama principal pero no se comporta como esos altaneros buenos para nada, ella es…bueno, ella es mi prima Hinata, la hermosa heredera del clan, la que me salvara de teñirme el pelo.

Dejo la bandeja a su lado y me siento, espero a que agá algún movimiento pero no despega la vista del árbol frente a ella, que extraño.

-Señorita Hinata ¿No tomara el té?-me gusta mucho decirle así, ella es una dama y debe ser tratada como tal, recuerdo que de pequeños jugábamos a que era la princesa de todo el patio y yo su fiel caballero, desde entonces la nombro así al estar a solas.

Veo que se queda pensando un instante, parece tomar una decisión al fin; baja su mano mirando a la mía, tomándola sin decir nada, cosa que me sobresalto y lo demostré, la retiro luego de mi reacción. Sentía mis mejillas acaloradas, estaba avergonzado pero ella parecía que no lo veía ¿Cómo puede fingir no ver mi sonrojo? Ella se dio cuenta, estoy seguro, lo ha hecho a propósito, vio completamente todo cuando puso su mano sobre la mía; bueno, no puedo hacer una escena por algo como esta, quizás solo se distrajo un segundo o tuvo curiosidad…sí como no, tomo su taza y le toco el hombro para que me viera ofreciéndole su té, tenemos suficientes problemas para ahora atribuirle por qué toco mi mano así como así.

-Se-señorita Hinata, tenga el té-demonios estoy nervioso.

-Gracias Nii-sam-veo con atención cada movimiento que hace, esto es completamente ridículo…siento que me parezco a esas tontas películas que Hanabi me obliga a ver, donde de pronto el chico comienza a gustarle la chica solo porque lo…alzó despacio la mano mirándome, sé que me está mirando, no puedo estar equivocado, su mano viaja lento hasta mi brazo, exactamente donde mis mangas ya no alcanzan a cubrírmelos, tarda un poco con su mano aun tocándome, poco a poco baja dándome una caricia con su mano…la mano de la heredera del clan Hyuga…la mano de la heredera del clan Hyuga me hace cerrar los ojos y suspirar, baja hasta su taza y la toma, me quedo con cara de no entender la situación, ¿En que está pensando? Es muy muy raro que actúe de esa manera, en general es algo nerviosa o tímida. Por suerte toma su té sin mayores roses. Deja su taza en el piso de madera y cierra los ojos.

-Señorita Hinata, es té le servirá, sus ojos no tardaran en recuperarse, trate de abrirlos.

-Hai, Neji-nii-sam.

-Veo que ya no tiene los ojos irritados, me llevare la bandeja, no tardo-tomo la bandeja aun con algo revoloteando en mi interior, siento como cuando salto de rama en rama, una presión en mi estómago que me causa algo parecido a cosquillas, quizás es por lo que me comunico mi tío, pero es una completa tontería, ella sigue siendo ella y yo sigo siendo yo, nada ha cambiado, todo está exactamente igual al día de ayer cuando entrenamos al medio día. Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, debo recordarme que a ella le gusta Naruto, y aun que no le gustara, seguro y el chico perro es el siguiente en la lista, pero aun así no les expresa sus sentimientos por que debe estar concentrada en ser lo que el clan espera de ella, me lo confeso una vez, ella no puede darse ese lujo, al menos no aun, debe trabajar para ganárselo dijo, con mucho esfuerzo lograría merecer el liderazgo del clan y con eso la libertad de elegir a su chico…uff suelto un suspiro amargo al pensarlo.

Hinata es todo un caso.

-Actúa muy raro…

-Actúa como cualquier chica frente al chico que le gusta.

-¡Hiashi-sama!-¿De dónde salió?

-Neji, esto es mejor de lo que esperábamos, le gustas a Hinata, ahora ya no habrá problemas si le digo que se case con…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro Hiashi-sama.

-Soma-san-me tuve que inclinar en señal de respeto, de no hacerlo seguro y me castigan, como odio esto.

-Hianata-sama no está obligada a ninguna boda, esos tiempos ya quedaron atrás-maldito, sonreía con autosuficiencia, apuesto a que de ser su hijo el elegido, sería el primero en apoyar una boda arreglada, aunque…no puedo evitar pensar en que todo es eso, algo arreglado, claro en caso de que hubiera algo.

-¿y qué quiere que haga? ¿Sentarme para ver cómo le quitan el puesto de heredera que le pertenece a mi hija por derecho?

-Eso es algo que discutiremos sin presencias indeseables.

-Me retiro Hiashi-sama, Soma-sama-le mostrare a mi tío mis respetos y me dirijo a donde Hinata-ese maldito vejete, si llego a ser heredero del clan lo are limpiar todos los baños de la mansión Hyuga y repintar todos sus muros. Sigo lanzando improperios contra ese mapache senil, llego donde Hinata y la observo mover las manos con sus ojos cerrados, me dirijo donde ella y toma la posición de pelea de la familia, abre los ojos mirándome pero no siento su mirada, no puedo hacer que me vea de verdad.

Noto como exterioriza su chakra a un rango de 2 metros de diámetro a su alrededor, pero no entiendo para que lo necesitaría si aún no ha aprendido el Hakkeshou Kaiten, cortesía del consejo pues piensan que su control de chakra aún es muy pobre, buff gente que no ve más allá de sus narices.

No se mueve aunque yo avance o retroceda, si no piensa atacarme tendré que dar yo el primer golpe, pensé que no me esquivaría hasta que entre en su campo y con dificultad paro mi golpe, empezamos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como siempre iniciaban nuestros entrenamientos, vi que el control de su chakra estaba teniendo problemas por el campo que creaba y a la vez tratando de bloquear mis puntos; se movía más rápido que otras veces pero perdía precisión.

-Deje el campo de chakra, le afecta más de lo que le ayuda-no me respondió, solo intensificó su concentración; notaba a su Byakugan algo forzado, se activaba y desactivaba al bloquear alguno de mis puntos, con un golpe que bloqueo la hice retroceder unos metros saliendo de su campo de chakra, tenía un porque ese campo que no lograba entender.

Note que a mis espaldas el consejo de ancianos se aglomeraba, unos 10 vejestorios junto con mi tío Hiashi, cada movimiento de la señorita Hinata era seguido con mucha atención; con una demostración seguro y la verían con buenos ojos; le mando dos Hakke del Vacío pero vi asustado que no esquivaba el primero sino hasta el último momento y como el segundo le daba de lleno en el hombro. Quiero ver si esta bien, pero no la escucho quejarse, solo muestra una mueca de dolor manteniendo su posición de pelea, admirable, pero debe parar, no vale la pena lastimarse solo para agradar al consejo.

-Otra vez-dice uno de los ancianos, pero yo miro a mi tío, ¿Cómo puedes permitir que esto continúe? ¿No ves que tu hija se está lastimando? No puedes dejar que la golpe de nuevo, se está sobre esforzando para agradar al consejo y tú lo sabes.

-Hazlo Neji-me molesto pero obedezco a mi tío, cierro los ojos y controlo mi respiración, debo pensar con claridad.

-Hai, Hiashi-sama-veo a Hinata a la cara, le expreso una disculpa con la mirada pero no logro sentir aun su mirada, le doy a entender que el golpe ira por en medio según la posición de mis manos.

Vuelvo a arrojar un Hakke de Vacío con los ojos cerrados, una suerte que los del consejo solo me vean la espalda. Abro mis ojos asustado al escuchar otro quejido, estaba arrodillada, el golpe le dio en una de sus piernas.

-Quédese abajo-le susurro, ella leerá mis labios, espero a que me haga caso, pero solo observo estoico como se apoya en su pierna sana para levantarse, su cuerpo tiembla y veo que expande aún más su campo de chakra. Estoy yendo contra mi naturaleza, deseos y destino al atacarla de esta forma, ella no piensa con claridad.

-Otra vez-que me hagan lo que quieran, no atacare a mi protegida.

-Es suficiente-alzo la voz sin estar dispuesto a darle un solo golpe más.

-Hiashi-sama-laman a mi tío, aun que les pese, a los del consejo ya no se les permite activarme el sello, solo el líder del clan y la protegida podían hacerlo; mi tío no dice ni una palabra.

-Hazlo de nuevo o se te activara el sello.

-Les recuerdo a los miembros del consejo que las únicas personas que pueden activarle el sello a mi sobrino, es el líder del clan y su protegida-escucho un chasquido de molestia de parte del viejo. Sonrío pero un Hakke me quita la sonrisa, Hinata me ataco.

-Otra vez Neji-no utiliza el sufijo de siempre, le noto algo de seguridad en la voz, pero logro percibir al mismo tiempo algo de nervios-No dejare que te castiguen por mi culpa-siento una presión en mi corazón, quiere que la ataque a cambio que los del Soke no me hagan daño. No la volveré a atacar.

-Oero, Imou, ya saben que hacer-dos Hyugas algo mayores que nosotros hicieron una reverencia al viejo Soma y se dirigieron donde nosotros, quieren atacarla, me pongo en posición de defensa pero ya otros dos Hyuga me sujetaron de los brazos, mi tío Hiashi me ordena no interferir pero yo insisto en que me suelten, no podían hacerle esto a la heredera del clan, a la señorita Hinata; los malnacidos se dirigen a ella, Hinata me dice que está bien, que no me preocupe, que ara que me sienta orgulloso…comienzan a atacarla y yo lucho más desesperadamente contra los que me sujetan, me tiran al piso inmovilizándome, ella reacciona lento con el primer golpe y le aciertan en varios puntos de chakra; al final la señorita Hinata solo puede deshacerse de Oero con dos efectivos Juuken´s antes de que caiga exhausto y adormecido en el suelo a unos pasos de mí, por fin me zafo de los que me sujetaban y observo a Hiashi-sama para saber si puedo acercarme, asiente con la cabeza pero al estar a punto de tocarla ella se levanta con dificultad, admirable…esta chica es la heredera del poderoso clan Hyuga, paso uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y la sujeto de la cintura, esta exhausta, su cuerpo tiembla y su respiración es algo pesada y agitada.

-Llévala a su habitación Neji, atiéndela por favor-Hiashi-sama entra en la mansión con un semblante severo, pero puedo ver un poco de preocupación y tristeza en su mirada. Los miserables del consejo lo seguían con poses altivas y de satisfacción; recogieron el cuerpo de Oero y ayudaron a Imou a irse de allí, veo con satisfacción varios golpes y puntos de chakra dañados en el cuerpo del primero. En cuanto todos se alejaron nos encaminamos a su habitación, sus heridas no pasarían de solo golpes.

-¿Po-porque Soma-sam y mi padre estaban en nuestro entrenamiento, Neji-nii-sam?-le vi un momento a la cara, se le veía cansada y abatida con sus ojos cerrados, al parecer no le avisaron nada, típico del consejo poner las cosas contra ella.

-Una evaluación señorita Hinata y no solo era Soma-san y su padre, también estaba todo el consejo reunido-eso era obvio, no entiendo como no los noto.

-¿Una evaluación? ¿Para qué?-escuche el nervio en su voz y como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-…-no sé si decirle o no, solo la preocuparía, pero a mí no me gustan las mentiras-fue para evaluar su capacidad para dirigir al clan.

-Yo…yo falle…otra vez…-vi como escondía su rostro tras el flequillo, para entonces atravesábamos la puerta de su habitación, la dejo en su cama y me dirijo al baño, tomo un recipiente y lo lleno con un poco de agua y le aplico unas hiervas medicinales, tomo un paño limpio y me arrodillo frente a ella, tiene algunos cortes que esas bestias le hicieron con Kunais.

-¿Puedo darle mi opinión?-con el paño ya húmedo empiezo a limpiar su rostro muy delicadamente, el cuarto empieza a impregnarse de una agradable fragancia de hiervas medicinales, da un pequeño respingón que casi hace que me ría cuando toco su labio lastimado.

-Lo sé...fue muy decepcionante mi desempeño…gomen Neji-sempai…-no me gusta que me llame así, pero ella insiste e insiste en hacerlo cuando tenemos entrenamientos, alega que cuando estemos fuera del entrenamiento me llamara como es debido, con el sufijo nii-sam y cuando le esté enseñando, con el sufijo sempai, para no tomarse confianzas al entrenar, quiere que sea estricto como un sempai.

-Lo hizo muy muy bien…-se me forma una sonrisa en el rostro, quiero apoyarla lo más posible, alza la cabeza y sonríe de esa forma que sus ojos me parecen hermosos y sus mejillas muy lindas-le dio una buena lección a ese par de bestias, me siento orgulloso de usted señorita Hinata-pongo mi mano en su mejilla y el ambiente es ahora mío-me disculpo anticipadamente por mi atrevimiento-sonrió al acercarme y le beso la mejilla, saboreo un poco de hierbas con mis labios y ella se pone nerviosa, como siempre ocurre cada que hago esto, me rio un poco por su reacción-siempre tan tímida señorita Hinata, tranquila, soy su guardián después de todo, solo quiero hacer que se sienta bien-apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y me siento feliz, quiero que se sienta segura, que no se preocupe por lo que ocurrirá despues, pongo mi mejilla en su cabeza y la escucho reír, pasa sus manos por mi cintura y noto que adrede toca un punto algo sensible que me hace sentir cosquillas, nos separó un poco y le pido que coloque un ungüento en las heridas bajo la ropa, acaricio su cabeza con la mano y me marcho, cada que se siente mal hago eso, le doy un abrazo y un beso para que suban sus ánimos.

-Neji-sam-un niño del Boke me dice que mi tío requiere mi presencia en el dojo, escucho que llaman en la entrada de la mansión pero el niño ya está corriendo a esta, me supongo que no será importante en comparación a lo que mi tío quiere decirme.

Al entrar veo que se encuentra con Soma-san, hago una reverencia como siempre, al parecer no le agrada mi presencia allí, que bueno.

-¿qué hace este aquí?

-Mi sobrino es el protector de Hinata, pienso que es correcto que escuche lo que el consejo de ancianos tiene que decir al respecto-quiero reírme por la manera en que dijo ancianos, pero seguro y me gano una buena semana de limpiar las cañerías de los lavabos, así que solo tomo asiento alado de mi tío.

-Grr como iba diciendo, en mi opinión su hija no es apta para ser líder de este clan.

-Hinata-sama está muy capacitada para ese puesto, domina perfectamente el arte del puño suave y ha estudiado los pergaminos cada día sin falta.

-¡Neji!-Me encojo en mi lugar por la llamada de atención de mi tío, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba así, pero es suficiente para que cierre mi boca.

-Todo esto solo me confirma mis suposiciones, su guardián es muy insolente, se supone al ser sirviente de la heredera debería ser más respetuoso, pero ni siquiera puede adiestrar bien a su perro-doy un ligero gruñido y mi seño se frunce, este viejo va a ver como muerde este perro, me abstengo de dar un "¡Wan!" y el tipo sigue hablando-si no puede completar entrenamientos tan sencillos no merece ser la líder del clan, esa chica es solo una vergüenza…muestra la parte devil que el clan Hyuga no puede mostrar, pronto el consejo tendrá una reunión y queremos que la heredera y su perro estén presentes, con su permiso Hiashi-sama-antes de salir por la puerta de enfrente se detiene a dar unas palabras que me hacen helar la sangre-sepa usted que de ser destituida como heredera…será sellada y enviada con la familia de la rama secundaria. Que tengan buen día.

Sale dando un portazo con la puerta corrediza y yo logro escuchar un pequeño ruido afuera, como si alguien hubiese tropezado, me levanto y miro fuera por el pasillo, veo a Hinata correr fuera de la mansión, oh mierda.

N/A: es el cap más largo que eh hecho hasta ahora como escritora de fics, espero sea de su agrado y espero sus cometarios para saber si vale la pena seguir escribiendo, toda esta historia será contada desde el punto de vista de Neji, así que espero su ayuda para que las cosas cuadren, un detallito o algo, y pues espero sepan perdonar mis horrores de ortografía, nunca fui buena para eso. Bueno los espero con muchas ancias.

Sayo.


End file.
